Dark Legacy
by Keyblade Alchemist86
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Sequel to Dark Destiny. Tke galaxy, especially the Skywalkers and Solos, are still recovering from the rise of the New Empire. The Jedi Order is still being rebuilt. Ben is still on Zonama Sekot, continuing his path toward redemption. And m
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Legacy 1**

20 years before the Battle of Yavin 4

Utapau

The holoimage flickered. "Where did you find the body?" The cloaked man asked.

"On the landing platform, where his ship should have been." The clone trooper said. He hoped for his life that the cloaked man was not angry at him. If he did, he knew he would not survive to see the next morning. "It must have been his ship we detected right before it entered hyperspace."

"Yes, that is what it must have been." The image said. "Where is the body now?"

"We have retrieved it and locked it up."

"How damaged is it?" The image asked.

"There is severe damage, mainly to the midsection and the head area."

"Is it repairable?" The image asked.

The clone hesitated for a moment. "Yes, though it might take a while."

"I will arrive shortly." The image said. "Have the body ready for me, and keep it safe. I do not want it to receive anymore damage."

"Yes, Chancellor." The clone said.

"Do not disappoint me, Commander Cody." The image said, and then flickered out.

Cody gulped, and looked at the body in stasis nearby. Not that it needed to be in stasis, as it was, for all intents and purposes, dead. But the Chancellor wanted it. And whatever the Chancellor wants, he gets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Legacy 2**

Now

Zonama Sekot

"I killed him, with my own hands. I can never forgive myself." Ben said. His healing was taking a long time. He had been on Zonama for over a year and had progressed much, but always had the inevitable relapse in self-hatred. He had killed so many, Sekot sometimes wondered if he ever could be saved. But then the moment of doubt passed, because Sekot knew Ben could.

"It was not your fault Ben, you were not your self." Sekot said. She had the image of Mara, so Ben would feel someone safe, familiar, he could talk to. "You had no control over your actions."

"But I did, and I enjoyed every moment of it." Ben said. "I remember," His voice became a near whisper. "When my blade went through my father, I enjoyed it. I reveled in the surprise look on his face when the blade erupted through him, and when he fell into the lava below. And before that, when Reya looked at me, hoping I would let her go, and when I did, into the lava, I enjoyed it. And when Zekk, came and tried to help me, but I was a fool. I killed them all. I don't deserve to live."

Sekot stared at Ben. She reached out to put her hand on Ben's shoulder to comfort him, but just passed right through him. She wished he could touch him, as she knew that just the simplest touch can sometimes help people incredibly.

"Ben, you must learn to forgive yourself. It is alright to be mad at yourself, but you must also let it go. You cannot concentrate on the past only, but use it to shape your future."

"But is it that if one forgets that past, the future may repeat itself?" Ben said.

"That is true, but I am not telling you to forget the past, but to embrace the future. What is done is done, and you cannot change the past. Right now the future is all that matters."

"But how can I even go back to what I once was, or even try to?" Ben said. "I helped to start an Empire, start a war, that led to the destruction of the both the Jedi and the Galactic Alliance. No one will ever forgive me."

"They will Ben, trust in the people. And in the Force."  
"The Force," Ben said contemptuously. "This is all the Force's fault. The Jedi had agreed that there was no dark or light side, and that there are only the actions we commit that define if we are good or evil. The Force is neutral and it is how we use it. But if I had never used the Force, never tapped into it in the first place, none of this would have happned." He was silent for a moment. "I have to go." He stood up.

"Ben remember," Sekot said. "Above all else, be true to yourself."

Ben nodded and walked out of the hut. It was sunset and the sky was a mixture of yellow, orange, and red. Ben looked and noticed the residents of Zonama, Sekotans and Yuuzhan Vong alike, begin to retire for the night. Ben sighed and noticed how peaceful it all ways. He wished the galaxy was like this all the time, but knew that could never be. There would always be someone out there, trying to mess it up. And, in the pit of his stomache, Ben knew that someone would, sooner or later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Legacy 3**

From the instant Mara met him, she had a bad feeling about him. But not through the Force, but because he was a politician. Enitaplap was the president-chief-of-state of the planet of Obrim. It was a planet located on the edge of the known galaxy, near the edge of the Unknown Regions. Yet for a planet in this sector of space, it was strangely peaceful. They have had no invaders or any internal hardships. The only reason Mara was called here was as a representative of the Jedi order and the Galactic Alliance, though the two were not the same. The planet of Obrim, by being so far outside of the mainstay of the galaxy, had lost touch and Mara was needed to reunite the plant and people with the rest of the galaxy. The task was easy enough, but the problem was Mara was bored out of her mind.

Enitaplap showed her the entire planet, riding in his personal shuttle. The planet was beautiful, the perfect blend nature and architecture. Sparkling blue oceans and clear skies. Buildings reached up to the sky, but did not cover the entire planet as on Coruscant. Amazing sculptures dotted the place, many of the founders of the planet themselves. Apparently, many of them were ancestors of the current leader, though there was no right-of-descent to become president. It was merely a coincident. Enitaplap was talking about the founding of the planet, while Mara was having trouble staying awake.

"That's fascinating." Mara said, trying her best to appear interested as Enitaplap continued on. Trying to stay awake, she began to concentrate on something else. Mara looked at his mouth as he talked, and then at his entire face. He had light brown hair, a good size nose and ears, and such nice brown eyes. Enitaplap's eyes were his best feature. It was definitely not his stories.

At last the shuttle returned to where Mara's ship was. Mara and Enitaplap departed, followed by the blue royal guard. The guard was dressed similar to those of the Old Republic guard. Mara bowed her goodbyes to Enitaplap, who returned her bow, and looked on as she departed in her ship. All things considered, the trip went well, and Enitaplap promised he would contact her again, to finalize Obrim's rejoining of the Alliance. Mara looked forward to it, except if she had to listen to all his stories again.

She looked at her chrono and noticed what the time was. She gasped as she realized she promised to meet up with Leia and Han soon. She wondered how she could have forgot but set a course for Ossus, where they were meeting. As she traveled in hyperspace she wondered how Ben was doing. Her thoughts drifted about her son and hoped he was doing well and that he was getting better. She hadn't talked to him for over a year, since he left. She missed him every day. She exited hyperspace near Ossus, and came into the middle of a battle. She turned the ship as turbolaser fire nearly slammed into her. Ossus ships were fighting off the enemy, who Mara assumed were pirates. They probably thought the Jedi training planet would have been an easy target.

_Fools. _Mara thought, and dove in to drive the pirates away. In a matter of moments the pirates were all gone and Mara resumed her course to meet up with Han and Leia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Legacy 4**

17 years before the Battle of Yavin 4

Planet Unknown

"How are the repairs going?" The cloaked man asked. He was standing nearby and could have easily looked for himself, but it was always good to inspire a little fear in his subordinates.

"The repairs are going well, my Lord." The human technician said. His name was Ohlm.

"Very good." The man said. "You have a question?" He said noticing Ohlm looked like he wanted to ask something.

"Yes, my Lord." Ohlm said. "Please forgive me if I sound naïve. According to our reports, after being transformed, he still retained many of his vital organs, kept in a pressurized sack. Yet that was one of the reason's he was killed so easily. Please, if you would my Lord, tell me why that was so?"

"It was for him to feel accustomed to what he was," The man said. "It was necessary if he was to be as effective as he could be. He was not an entire machine. If they were taken out, his knowledge would have been lost. And his organic components was what allowed him to keep his personality, as opposed to merely programmed with his personality. But things have changed."

"Yes, sir," Ohlm said. "And as you have commanded all his knowledge and individual personality have been programmed into him. I assume that is because his organic components are no more?"

"Correct," he said. "He can be programmed easily enough now to retain his personality, though it does not mean much now. He only has one purpose now, and he will know it when he revives. Do you know how much longer that will be?"

"Yes, my Lord, unfortunately it will be longer than I originally said." Ohlm was dead before he hit the floor.

"Malek," The cloaked figure said to the next senior technician. "You are in command now of the project. Do not disappoint me."

"I will not, my Lord." She said, bowing.

"And clean up this slime of the floor." The cloaked figure said, regarding the smoking body of Ohlm. Two other technicians came and pulled the body away. The cloaked figure took several moments more, looking at his project.

It would be the same as it was before, only more powerful and deadly. All his memories would be the same, and he would have complete and individual control. He was to be a weapon of mass destruction, and he would know it. It was only a matter of time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Legacy 5**

As soon as she got off her ship, Mara greeted Han and Leia.

"What happened with the attack?" Mara asked.

"We don't know," Leia said. "The pirates appeared moments before you arrived. They didn't attack immediately and just looked like they were waiting, but then they began to open fire. By then we had already got most of our fighter ready and we're able to drive them off by the time you arrived."

"Not that you didn't help," Han said. "Knowing you, you could have held off the pirates single handedly."

"But why attack in the first place, and here of all places?" Mara asked.

"I don't know," Leia said. "maybe they were hired by someone who had a grudge against the Jedi. Not everyone has forgiven Ben for what he did, and now people blame the Jedi again." Mara looked hurt at the mention of Ben's past actions. "Mara, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"No, it's okay Leia, but you are correct. The Jedi can help the galaxy a hundred times over but the moment one goes rogue, all Jedi are to blame."

"It is an injustice." Han said. "Has the council decided on who will replace Luke yet?"

"No, we are still acting as one united council to govern the Jedi order," Mara said. "But the elections are finishing today. That's why you came right?"

"Yes, we were members of the council before, so I'm sure they would want our input." Leia said.

"Whether they want it or not." Han said. They all departed for the council meeting. When they got there the other Masters had already arrived. Just arriving with them was Corran Horn.

"Good to see you again, Corran." Leia said. Corran returned the greeting to Leia and Han as well and then sat as the meeting commenced. After the initial delegation, the election for the council leader was decided. It was Mara, who was chosen to replace Luke as the leader of the Jedi Order.

"Thank you for choosing me to replace Luke," Mara said as she accepted her position. "I know we still have much to recover from and much rebuilding to do, but we can and will do it. The lives of those who have died must not be in vain." There was no clapping when she was done speaking. The council soon disbanded afterwards.

"You will be a great leader, Mara." Leia said.

"Thank you Leia, but I'll never be able to replace Luke. I just hope I can keep the Jedi united as he did."

"You'll do fine." Han said.

"Have you had any word from Ben?" Leia asked suddenly.

"Still no, not since he left. I think it's best he doesn't contact anyone, or it might disrupt his recovery. But I do reach out to him through the Force once in a while and he feels fine. He is heading back towards the light but is still in some sort of personal darkness."

"I hope he gets better son," Han said. "I want to see him again."

"I hope so too Han," Mara said. "How are Jaina and Jacen?"  
"We haven't talked to them in a while but last time we did they were doing well," Han said. "Still doing their Jedi business, but that's what keeps them away as well."

"I hope we get to see them soon as well." Mara said.

"So do we." Leia said. "Mara, are you doing alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"Luke is gone, Ben is away, and most of the time your on Jedi business," Leia said. "Are you holding up alright?"  
"I'm fine Leia, really, I am." Mara said. "Luke may be gone physically but he'll always be with me, and Ben needs to be away. And everything I do now is to help the galaxy."

"Speaking of which how did your meeting go on Obrim?" Leia asked.

"It went well," Mara said. "The president of the planet, Enitaplap, said he would contact me again to further his planets return to the Alliance. He asked me many questions about the galaxy at large and the Jedi, and told me many stories about his planet." Mara smiled. "I wish he hadn't though."

"So it went well." Han said.

"Yes, I hope so at least," Mara said. "I think Enitaplap will be an ally in time to come."

"He seems interested in returning to the Alliance?" Leia asked.

"Yes, he implied so, but I would first have to make visits to the two other planets in the Obrim Sector." Mara said. "Enitaplap said he would contact me when he wants me to return to further negotiations."

"Is there any information you can give us to help you prepare for your return visit?" Leia asked.

"I was not given much information, only the names of the two other planets and their respective leaders, though Enitaplap is the leader of the three," Mara said. "One planet is called Synx, the world's president is D'rasi Ennasy. The other world is called Norr, and the world's president is Lord Allad N'warth."

"If there's nothing else, then I think we should all just relax," Han said. "I heard they have this little place over-"

"Thanks Han, but I'd rather be alone right now." Mara said. "Besides, I have Jedi things to take care of."

"Yeah, sure, Mara." Han said.

"Mara, if you need anything, please contact us," Leia said. "We'll be here if you need us."

"I know Leia." Mara said. She said her goodbyes to Han and Leia, and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark Legacy 6**

Ben was dreaming dark dreams.

The skies of countless planets were on fire. Ships fell from the sky, exploding as they fell. Three beings watched from the sidelines, directing things as they took place. His mother, Mara, cam into view, and he faced her. He stood in front of her, his crimson blade lit. He swung his blade, and his mother's head came off. He heard something from behind, and moved his lightsaber in an arc behind him. He heard someone gasp behind him, and when he looked, saw his aunt Leia fall to the ground. He turned back, and saw a mass of bodies in front of him. He laughed; a maniacal laugh. Behind him a voice spoke.

"You have done well," The voice paused. "Lord Fier."

Fier turned.

"Thank you, my Master." Fier said.

"You have proven yourself the master of all," The voice said, covered in shadow. "You are better than all, Lord Fier."

"Thank you, Master." Fier said. The shadow pulled back his hood, revealing Ben's face.

"Now, your life truly begins." Ben said to Fier.

Ben awoke from his sleep. He sat up quickly. He was covered with sweat, and he was breathing hard. He put has hand to his face, wiping off the sweat and to make sure it had all been a dream. He began to calm down, catching his breath.

_It was just a dream_, He told himself. _Brought on by my fears_. He started to lie down, when something moved in the darkness. He thought he imagined it, but something moved.

And breathed.

The tall figure stepped out of the darkness, his cape flowing behind him. Ben jumped out of bed just as a red lightsaber slashed where he would have been. He called his blade to his hand, and ignited the blue blade. He blocked an attack, and struck back at the tall black figure. His blade struck armor, making it spark and hiss. The figure stopped moving, at least stopped moving forward. The figure split in half, his upper torso sliding off the bottom half. There was no blood, just a voice. It was deep and menacing.

"Now you are mine."

Ben gasped. The room came rushing back to him. It was still night, and he was standing with his lightsaber in his hand. It was still ignited.

_Did that really just happen?_ He thought.

He deactivated his saber, and put it down. He sat on the bed and calmed himself.

_I can't tell what's real anymore. Maybe I'm dreaming right now._

He knew he would not find an answer, but he used the Force to calm himself. He then lied back in bed, and tried to fall asleep again. If he was not still sleeping already. Eventually he did fall asleep, but once more his dreams were of dark things. The world once more went away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dark Legacy 7**

It was still early in the morning on Ossus when Mara received the message. It was from Enitaplap. Apparently, he wished to meet again with Mara sooner rather than later. Furthermore, he wished to meet with her later today, if she was available. Unfortunately, Mara was available. She sent back the reply message, saying she would be more than happy to meet with him. She was surprised when he responded to the message himself, soon after Mara sent it.

"Greetings, Master Skywalker," Enitaplap said, bowing slightly toward Mara. The blue hologram flickered slightly as he did so.

"Greetings, to you to, President Enitaplap." Mara returned the bow.

"I am sorry to contact you so early, but I have been talking to D'rasi Ennasy and Allad N'warth, and they both are very interested in speaking with you. I too, am looking forward to discussing more with you about the Galactic Alliance."

"And I look forward to speaking with you, as well." Mara said.

"You responded you will make a return visit here. Is that correct?"

_Unfortunately._ "Yes, President Enitaplap, that is true. If you just specify the exact time you would want me, I will come."

"Master Skywalker, please do not feel pressured to come," Enitaplap said, as if sensing Mara's reluctance. "I only wish what is best for you and the Galactic Alliance. After all, not only do the people of the Obrim system need further convincing to return to the Alliance, but I am sure the Alliance needs convincing that we should return as well."

For a moment, Mara sensed a faint flicker of doubt in the Force, but then it was gone. "The Galactic Alliance is still expecting your systems return, and looking forward to it. There is much that we can benefit from one another."

"That is true," Enitaplap said. "And I am looking forward to the system's return as well, though Lord Allad N'warth and D'rasi Ennasy may still need convincing. That is why it is crucial that you come as soon as you can. That, and that I wish to speak with you more of the Jedi."

"Of course." Mara said. "When should I arrive?"

Moments later, Mara was in her ship, and blasting off on her return to trip to the Obrim system.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dark Legacy 8**

Before

Soon after the Battle of Yavin 4

"Progress has not gone as I would have hoped." The hooded man said.

"I am deeply sorry, my Lord." Malek said. The smell of charred flesh filled the air, and chief technician Malek's body hit the floor.

"Apology accepted." The hooded man said. "Synx."

"Yes, sir." Synx said. He bowed as he approached.

"Your final time frame is set." The man said. "Next time I return, I wish to see the project completed."

"Yes, my Lord." Synx said.

"Do _not _fail me as your predecessors have." The hooded figure said. "Everything must go as planned if we are to succeed."

"I understand my Lord." Synx said.

The hooded figure regarded Synx for a moment. "No, you do not." Synx fell, his body still smoking.

"Yahn, finish the project. And do not fail me." The hooded figure existed. Yahn turned to the other workers after he left.

"You heard him, we must finish before he returns next." Yahn said. The other technicians went back to work. Yahn turned to the still unfinished project. It was nearly finished, but there were still many improvements to work on. The Master wanted it to be the perfect killing machine. "Or may the Force help us all."


End file.
